10 song drabbles
by VaRa129
Summary: 10 song drabbles. They all have to do with Sides and Blue.


**was sick today so I wanted to try this and found it was really fun:) Might I mention yesterday I went to the auto show and saw a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes! I went total fangirl in the middle of the room when i saw the autobot symbol on it!:D**

**I dont own Transformers, wish I did though, or the songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wasted- Carrie Underwood<strong>

Sideswipe sat, staring at the stars from outside the ARK. The war was taking a toll on him. It took so much from him. It took all his happiness. As he looked up at the stars a thought ran through his head.

He stood up, transformed and raced back to the ARK. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his life. He decided to life his live even with all the death and war around him. He wasn't going to go around wishing that the past wound came back.

For once, Sideswipe was actually looking forward to the future.

**Say Hey (I Love You)- Michael Franti**

Bluestreak walked past Sideswipe in the halls. He turned to look at the red mech. He knew he had to make his move or he might not get another chance.

"Hey Sideswipe!" he called. When Sideswipe turned to look at him, Bluestreak started walking towards him. "I have to tell you something. I like you, a lot. I know you probably don't like me but I thought that if I told you I might get a chance. If you don't like me it's fine. Just ha-"

Bluestreak was cut off as Sideswipe kissed him. When he pulled back he looked the gray mech in the optics and smiled.

"Blue. I like you too."

**Love Drunk- Boys Like Girls**

Sideswipe sped down the highway at neck breaking speed. He should have listened to Sunstreaker. Icetrail was the worst.

He used to love him with his entire spark. They used to do things like normal mechs. Then He started hurting him. Soon after that he saw the real him. He finally got away, he was finally free. Don't get him wrong, he still has that one part in his spark that will always love Icetrail but the rest, he would never love him again.

Sideswipe knew one thing. What he and Icetrail had was now over.

**18 Days- Saving Abel**

It's been days since he last saw Bluestreak. He needed to see him. To hold him. But he couldn't. He just wasn't the mech that Blue needed. All he did was destroy others on the battle field. But being away from him drove him crazy.

He didn't care. He loved Bluestreak and he loved him. He spent too many days away and needed to be with him. He got up and walked out of the room.

Sideswipe came to a stop at Bluestreak's room. He opened the door. Bluestreak, surprised, looked up. He smirked.

"It's about time."

**Good Girl Go Bad- Cobra Starship**

"I don't know Sideswipe..."

"Blue relax! It's just a harmless prank. What the worst that can happen?"

Bluestreak sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. He and Sideswipe crept down the halls to the one place no one dared go. When they reached the door Sideswipe used his hacking skills and opened it. They crept in and walked over to the sleeping mech.

_Next Day_

"SIDESWIPE! BLUESTREAK!" That was all anyone heard in the morning. Ironhide ran to the rec. room in search of the pranksters. When he got there everyone in the room started laughing. Sideswipe and Bluestreak the most. They laughed even harder as the now red and blue sparkly mech walked over to them.

"Brig now."

**Just a Dream- Carrie Underwood**

Six weeks after they bonded and the worst thing ever has happened. Bluestreak couldn't believe it. He was gone. There was nothing Ratchet could do. The gray mech sighed. His optics filled with energon as memories with his lover came shooting back at him.

That cheeky smile, his laugh, they way he kissed, it was all gone.

_Sideswipe was on the back of Skywarp, his brother next to him on Starscream. He whooped with glee as the black seeker did several 360s in an attempt to get him off. He had no problem with that but what caught him off guard was the blue seeker that was aiming a null ray right at him._

_Before he had time to react he fired. Sideswipe gasped as he let go of the seeker and started falling towards the ground. _

"_Sideswipe!" Bluestreak screamed as he saw his bond mate fall. _

_When Sideswipe hit the ground Bluestreak started running for him. He knelt down next to his lover and tried to stop the bleeding from his chest._

"_Blue…I'm sorry." The red mech said barely above a whisper before going offline for the last time._

"_NO! SIDESIWPE!" He felt hands pull him away. He looked into Sunstreaker's optics. The yellow twin pulled him into a hug. "He's gone…"_

**Give You Hell- The All-American Rejects**

Sideswipe looked into the optics of his captor. '_How did this happen?'_ he asked himself. He growled when the mech grabbed him and started pulling him to the middle of the room.

"Get off me!" He shouted as he struggled to get away. As an answer he received a fist to the face.

When they mech stopped he got on top of Sideswipe. He smirked before he leaned down and whispered in the audios of the red mech.

"I'm gonna make you go through hell."

**Runaway Baby- Bruno Mars**

Bluestreak started panting. Sideswipe was pushing his limits and he was minutes away from overloading. When he no longer felt the heat from the other mech he onlined his optics. Sideswipe was standing at the other side of the room looking at him.

"Sideswipe?.."

"Blue, you have to go. What the others said about me…using others for pleasure..it's true. I don't want to hurt you. Please go, run."

**Best Night - LMFAO**

Sideswipe and Bluestreak were driving down the highway. It was late at night and they had to sneak past the guard to go out for a drive.

"Sideswipe. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

After another hour of driving Sideswipe stopped and transformed. Bluestreak did the same and walked over to his lover. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Blue and kissed him. He whimpered when Bluestreak broke the kiss.

"Mind telling me where we are now?"

"Fine, if you really want to know. This is my secret hiding place. You know for when I get in trouble." He said with a smirk as he led him into the woods and into a clearing.

0~~0

Bluestreak had his head resting on Sideswipe chest. He was still tired from the overload. He turned his head and kissed Sideswipe.

"This is the best night of my life."

**About You Now- Miranda Cosgrove**

Sideswipe cursed himself. He couldn't believe he let him go. He was so stupid. Sideswipe shouted and punched the wall. He was wrong, he loved him. '_Then why did you let him go?' _His subconscious was beating him up for what he did.

He couldn't stand it, he thought about Bluestreak all the time. He looked at the door. Sideswipe had to talk to him.

0~~0

Bluestreak was brought out of recharge by a knock at the door. He really didn't want to talk to anyone but it could have been important. He got up and opened the door. He cursed when he saw who it was.

"Blue, I was wrong. I let you down and I'm sorry. I love you so much. Can you forgive me?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you want any of them turned into one-shots or something let me know:) <strong>


End file.
